The present invention relates to a nematic liquid crystal composition useful as an electro-optical liquid crystal display material and a liquid crystal display device comprising such a nematic liquid crystal composition.
Since its appearance as a display for desk electronic calculator, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) has met the demand for display capacity, i.e., from TN-LCD (twisted-nematic liquid crystal display device) to STN-LCD, with the progress of development of computer. STN-LCD was developed Scheffer et al. [SID ""85 Digest, page 120 (1985)] or Kinugawa et a. [SID ""86 Digest, page 122 (1986)] and has been widely spread for display for high data processors such as word processor and personal computer. An active addressing drive system has been recently proposed for the purpose of improving the response in STN-LCD (see Proc. 12th International Display Research Conference p. 503 (1992)). Good display properties over a wider temperature range have been required for portable terminal display (Personal Digital Assistance). Such a liquid crystal material is required to have a low viscosity and a low constant driving voltage over a wide temperature range. Such a liquid crystal material is also required to have no fluctuations in driving voltage within a frequency range corresponding to various time-division multiplexes. However, the background art liquid crystal material leaves something to be desired in response (switching time) and contrast developed when assembled into display device. Thus, new liquid crystal compounds or liquid crystal compositions are still proposed.
As mentioned above, one of the important problems TN-LCD and STN-LCD are facing is enhancement of contrast. With the rapid expansion of its use, LCD has been used more and more for indoor use but also for outdoor use under severe temperature conditions as in the case of portable terminal display for computer and display for on-board meter and outdoor measuring instrument. Thus, problem of deterioration of display quality have arisen due to the reduction of display contrast caused by the change of temperature in the atmosphere when LCD is installed and the reduction of response at low temperatures. LCD has also been required to have a high reliability in outdoor use.
The reduction of LCD display quality due to the change of ambient temperature is attributed to various causes. As these causes there can be considered the change of elastic constant and dielectric constant of nematic liquid crystal with temperature and the change of threshold voltage Vth with temperature due to the change of inherent pitch of a chiral material with temperature. Accordingly, a proposal for the improvement of temperature dependence of threshold voltage by the control of the inherent pitch of a chiral material has been already known (JP-A-55-38869 (The term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d)). Problems have arisen that different combination of a matrix liquid crystal and a chiral material have different effects and the increase of the content of a chiral material has an adverse effect on the display properties such as response.
However, the change of mobility of an ionic material contained in the liquid crystal with temperature causes an increase of current flow. Accordingly, no countermeasures have been known against phenomena caused by the consumption of the effective voltage applied to the liquid crystal by ions resulting in the deterioration of contrast and reliability. From this standpoint of view, it is necessary that the amount of a compound having ester bond which has heretofore been widely used be reduced. However, the resulting rise of threshold voltage has caused a problem.
As a material which is free of ester bond but reduces the threshold voltage of liquid crystal there has already been known a material having 2,6-difluorobenzonitrile skeleton. However, the use of such a material having a large dielectric anisotropy has an adverse effect on response. Therefore, such a material must be used in a limited amount that often makes it impossible to provide a sufficient effect. As a material for improving response there has been known a compound having an alkenyl group incorporated in its side chain (JP-A-4-296387). However, 1-alkenyl group, which has a great effect, cannot be used from the standpoint of stability unless it is connected to cyclohexane ring. Further, 3-alkenyl group and alkyl-substituted 1-alkenyl group provide a great elastic constant ratio and thus have insufficient effect of lowering threshold voltage.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal composition which allows inhibited current flow and exhibits a high reliability without deteriorating various properties of liquid crystal such as threshold voltage and response.
A further object of the invention is to attain desired display properties such as high stabilized contrast (steepness) over a wider temperature range by improving the temperature dependence of threshold voltage.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a 2,6-difluorobenzonitrile derivative compound useful as a constituent material of such a liquid crystal composition. The use of such a liquid crystal composition for liquid crystal display device provides an effect of improving the properties of display, e.g., on {fraction (1/32)} to {fraction (1/400)} duty, preferably {fraction (1/80)} to {fraction (1/250)} duty, making it possible to provide a liquid crystal display device (STN-LCD) having enhanced contrast against increase of data or color display.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, the inventors made studies of liquid crystal compositions comprising various liquid crystal compounds. As a result, the following liquid crystal compositions were found.
Invention 1:
A liquid crystal composition comprising as a first liquid crystal component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (I): 
wherein R1 represents a C2-16 alkenyl group or C3-16 alkenyloxy group
and as a second liquid crystal component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formulae (II) and (III): 
wherein R2, R3 and R4 each independently represents a C1xe2x89xa0alkyl or alkoxyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, a C2-16 alkenyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, a C3-16 alkenyloxy group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom or a C1-10 alkoxyl group-substituted C1-12 alkyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom; the rings A, B, C, D and E each independently represents a 1,4-phenylene group, 2-methyl-1,4-phenylene group, 3-methyl-1,4-phenylene group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group, phenanthrene-2,7-diyl group, fluorene-2,7-diyl group, trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, trans-1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl group, pyridine-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group, pyrazine-2,5-diyl group or pyridazine-2,5-diyl group, each of which may be substituted by a fluorine atom; l and m each independently representss 0, 1 or 2; Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4 each independently represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH=CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH=Nxe2x80x94N=CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C=Cxe2x80x94; X2 represents a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group, a trifluoromethyl group, a difluoromethoxy group, a hydrogen atom, a 3,3,3-trifluoroethoxy group, Rxe2x80x2 or xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2 in which Rxe2x80x2 represents a C1-12 straight-chain alkyl group or a C2-12 straight-chain alkenyl group; and X1 and X3 each independently representss a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom, with the proviso that when R4 is an alkenyl or alkenyloxy group, X2 is a cyano group, the ring D is a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, m is 0, and Z4 is a single bond, X1 and X3 are not a fluorine atom at the same time and said composition having a nematic phase upper temperature limit of 75xc2x0 C. or higher and a birefringence (xcex94n) of from 0.07 to 0.24
Invention 2:
The liquid crystal composition according to Invention 1, wherein the content of the at least one compound of the general formula (I) in the composition is from 5 to 40% by weight and the content of the at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the formulae (II) and (III) in the composition is from 5 to 95% by weight.
Invention 3:
The liquid crystal composition according to Invention 1 or 2, wherein as the compound of the general formula (II) there is incorporated at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds of the following general formula (II-a): 
wherein R5 and R6 have the same meaning as R2 and R3, respectively; the ring F represents a 1,4-phenylene group or trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group; and n represents 0 or 1.
Invention 4:
The liquid crystal composition according to Invention 3, wherein the content of the at least one compound of the general formula (I) in the composition is from 5 to 40% by weight and the content of the at least one compound of the general formula (II-a) in the composition is from 5 to 95% by weight.
Invention 5:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 4, wherein as the compound of the general formula (III) there is incorporated at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds of the following general formula (III-a): 
wherein R7 represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group; the ring G represents a 1,4-phenylene group or a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene groupl X5 represents a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group; and X4 and X6 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom.
Invention 6:
The liquid crystal composition according to Invention 5, wherein the content of the at least one compound of the general formula (I) in the composition is from 5 to 40% by weight and the content of the at least one compound of the general formula (III-a) in the composition is from 5 to 95% by weight.
Invention 7:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 6, wherein said composition comprises as the first liquid crystal component at least one compound of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight, and as the second liquid crystal component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (II-b) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight: 
wherein R8 and R9 each independently representss a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (II-c) in an amount of from 5 to 60% by weight: 
wherein R10 and R11 each independently represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group.
Invention 8:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 7, wherein said composition comprises as the first liquid crystal component at least one compound of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight and as the second liquid crystal component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight: 
wherein R7 represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group; the ring G represents a 1,4-phenylene group or a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group; X5 represents a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group; and X4 and X6 each independently representss a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formulae (II-b) and (II-c) in an amount of from 5 to 60% by weight: 
wherein R8 and R9 each independently representss a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group, 
wherein R10 and R11 each independently represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group.
Invention 9:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 8, wherein said composition comprises as the first liquid crystal component at least one compound of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight and as the second liquid crystal component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight: 
wherein R7 represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group; the ring G represents a 1,4-phenylene group or a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene groupl X5 represents a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group; and X4 and X6 each independently representss a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (II-b) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight: 
wherein R8 and R9 each independently representss a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group, and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (II-c) in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight: 
wherein R10 and R11 each independently representss a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group.
Invention 10:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 9, wherein as the compound of the general formula (III) there is incorporated at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (III-b): 
wherein R12 represents a C1-16 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight.
Invention 11:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 9, wherein as the compound of the general formula (III) there is incorporated at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the following general formula (III-c): 
wherein R12 represents a C1-16 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group in an amount of from 5 to 40% by weight.
Invention 12:
A compound represented by the following general formula (Ia): 
Invention 13:
The liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 11, wherein as said first component there is incorporated a compound represented by the general formula (Ia).
Invention 14:
The nematic liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 11 and 13, which satisfies at least one of the following requirements:
(i) 0.11xe2x89xa6xcex94nxe2x89xa60.195;
(ii) 4xe2x89xa6xcex94xcex5xe2x89xa660;
(iii) 1.1xe2x89xa6K33/K11xe2x89xa63;
(iv) 10 m.Pas xe2x89xa6xcex780 m.Pas; and
(v) 75xc2x0 C.xe2x89xa6TN-Ixe2x89xa6130xc2x0 C. wherein the measurement for the requirements (i) to (iv) are made at 20xc2x0 C., xcex94n represents a birefringence, xcex94xcex7 represents a dielectric anistropy, K33/K11 represents an elastic constant ratio, K33 represents a bend elastic constant, K11 represents a splay elastic constant, xcex7 represents a viscosity and TN-I represents nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature.
Invention 15:
A liquid crystal display device comprising the liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 11, 13 and 14.
Invention 16:
A super-twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal display device comprising the liquid crystal composition according to any one of Inventions 1 to 11, 13 and 14, having a twist angle of from 220xc2x0 to 270xc2x0 and satisfying at least one of the following requirements (i) to (iii) when the driving temperature falls within the range of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
(i) xcex94V/xcex94T (temperature dependence of Vth) xe2x89xa67 mV/xc2x0 C;
(ii) Steepness xcex3 (ratio of saturation voltage to threshold voltage (Vth))xe2x89xa61.15; and
(iii) Ratio of minimum to maximum of steepness xcex3 in the foregoing temperature range xe2x89xa63%.
An embodiment of implication of the present invention will be described hereinafter. In Invention 1, as the first liquid crystal component there are incorporated one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formula (I), preferably there are incorporated one or two compounds represented by the general formula (I). In the general formula (I), R1 represents a C2-16 alkenyl group or a C3-16 alkenyloxy group, preferably a C2-16 alkenyl group, more preferably a C2-8 alkenyl group, even more preferably any one of the following structures (a) to (e); 
(These structures are each connected to a ring at the right end thereof).
Particularly preferred among these structures is (d). The liquid crystal composition of the invention further comprises as the second liquid crystal component one or more, preferably 3 or more, more preferably from 3 to 20, particularly from 5 to 15 compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formulae (II) and (III). Even more preferably, there are incorporated at least two compounds of the general formula (II).
This liquid crystal composition is characterized by the nematic phase upper temperature limit of 75xc2x0 C. or higher, preferably 80xc2x0 C. or higher, particularly preferably 85xc2x0 C. or higher. The birefringence (optical anisotropy) xcex94n is from 0.07 to 0.24, preferably from 0.08 to 0.22. R2, R3 and R4 each independently represents a C1-16 alkyl or alkoxyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, a C2-16 alkenyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, a C3-16 alkenyloxy group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom or a C1-10 alkoxyl group-substituted C1-12 alkyl group which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, preferably a C1-16 alkyl group or a C2-16 alkenyl group, more preferably a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group, particularly preferably a C1-5 alkyl group or an alkenyl group having the above structure (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e). The rings A, B, C, D and E each independently represents a 1,4-phenylene group, 2-methyl-1,4-phenylene group, 3-methyl-1,4-phenylene group, naphthalene-2,6-diyl group, phenanthrene-2,7-diyl group, fluorene-2,7-diyl group, trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl group, trans-1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl group, a pyridine-2,5-diyl group, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl group, pyrazine-2,5-diyl group or pyridazine-2,5-diyl group, each of which may be substituted by a fluorine atom, preferably a 1,4-phenylene group or a trans-1,4-cyclohexylene group. Preferred among the groups represented by the rings A, B, D and E is a trans-1,4-cyclohexyl group. Preferred among the groups represented by the ring C is a 1,4-phenylene group. The suffixes l and m each independently represents 0, 1 or 2, preferably 0 or 1. Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4 each independently represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH=CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH=Nxe2x80x94N=CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C=Cxe2x80x94. Preferred among the groups represented by Z1 and Z2 is a single bond or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, more preferably a singlebond. Preferred among the groups represented by Z3 and Z4 is a single bond or xe2x80x94C=Cxe2x80x94, more preferably a single bond. X2 represents a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group, a trifluoromethyl group, a difluoromethoxy group, a hydrogen atom, a 3,3,3-trifluoroethoxy group, Rxe2x80x2 or xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2 in which Rxe2x80x2 represents a C1-12 straight-chain alkyl group or a C2-12 straight-chain alkenyl group, preferably a cyano group, a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, more preferably a fluorine atom, a trifluoromethoxy group or a difluoromethoxy group, particularly preferably a fluorine atom. X1 and X3 each represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or a chlorine atom, preferably a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, particularly preferably a fluorine atom.
In Invention 2, the content of the compound of the general formula (I) is from 5 to 40% by weight, preferably from 5 to 25% by weight, particularly preferably from 5 to 20% by weight. The content of the compound represented by the general formula (II) or (III) is from 5% to 95% by weight, preferably from 15% to 85% by weight, particularly preferably from 25% to 85% by weight.
In Invention 4, there are incorporated one or more compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight and one or more compounds of the general formula (II-a) in an amount of from 5% to 95% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated one or two compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 25% by weight, particularly preferably from 5% to 20% by weight, and two or more compounds of the general formula (II-a) in an amount of from 5% to 95% by weight, more preferably from 15% to 85% by weight, particularly preferably from 25% to 85% by weight.
In Invention 6, there are incorporated one or more compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight and one or more compounds of the general formula (III-a) as the second liquid crystal component in an amount of from 5% to 95% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated one or two compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 25% by weight, particularly preferably from 5% to 15% by weight, and two or more compounds of the general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5% to 95% by weight, more preferably from 15% to 855 by weight, particularly preferably from 25% to 85% by weight.
In Invention 7, there are incorporated one or more compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight and one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formula (II-b) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight, preferably from 5% to 25% by weight. There are further incorporated one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formula (II-c) in an amount of from 5% to 60% by weight, preferably from 5% to 50% by weight, more preferably from 5% to 40% by weight. R8, R9, R10 and R11 each independently represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group. Particularly preferred are a C1-5 alkyl group and an alkenyl group having the above structure (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e).
In Invention 8, there are incorporated one or more compounds of the general formula (I) of Invention 1 in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight, one or more compounds of the general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight, and one or more compounds of the general formula (II-b) or (II-c) in an amount of from 5% to 60% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated one or two compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 20% by weight. The content of the compounds of the general formula (III-a) is preferably from 5% to 35% by weight, more preferably from 5% to 25% by weight. The content of the compounds of the general formula (II-b) or (II-c) is preferably from 5% to 55% by weight, more preferably from 5% to 45% by weight.
In Invention 9, there are incorporated one or more compounds of the general formula (I) of Invention 1 in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight, one or more compounds of the general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight, and one or more compounds of the general formula (II-b) or (II-c) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated one or two compounds of the general formula (I) in an amount of from 5% to 20% by weight, one or more of each of the compounds of the general formulae (II-b) and (II-c) in an amount of from 5% to 20% by weight, and two or more compounds of the general formula (III-a) in an amount of from 5% to 25% by weight.
In Invention 10, there are incorporated as compounds of the general formula (III) of Invention 1 or (III-a) one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formula (III-b) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated 1 to 10 compounds of the general formula (III-b) in an amount of from 5% to 35% by weight. More preferably, there are incorporated 1 to 5 compounds of the general formula (III-b) in an amount of from 5% to 30% by weight. In the general formula (III-b), R12 represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group. Particularly preferred are a C1-5 alkyl group and an alkenyl group having the above structure (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e).
In Invention 11, there are incorporated as compounds of the general formula (III) of Invention 1 or (III-a) one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by the general formula (III-c) in an amount of from 5% to 40% by weight. Preferably, there are incorporated 1 to 10 compounds of the general formula (III-c) in an amount of from 5% to 35% by weight. More preferably, there are incorporated 1 to 5 compounds of the general formula (III-c) in an amount of from 5% to 30% by weight. In the general formula (III-c), R12 represents a C1-8 alkyl group or a C2-8 alkenyl group. Particularly preferred are a C1-5 alkyl group and an alkenyl group having the above structure (a), (b), (c), (d) or (e).
In Invention 13, there is a compound of the general formula (I-a) defined in Invention 12 in an amount of preferably from 5 to 40% by weight, more preferably from 5 to 20% by weight.
In a preferred embodiment the liquid crystal composition described above satisfies one or more of the following requirements (i) or (v). The measurement for the requirements (i) to (iv) are made at 20xc2x0 C.
(i) The birefringence xcex94n . . . of the liquid crystal composition is preferably from 0.11 to 0.195, more preferably from 0.13 to 0.18 for the design of the thickness of STN-LCD cell.
(ii) The dielectric anisotropy xcex94xcex5 of the liquid crystal composition is normally preferably from 4 to 60, more preferably from 4 to 13 when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 1.8 V to 2.9 V, from 5 to 18 when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 1.5 V to 1.9 V, 8 to 24 when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 1.2 V to 1.6 V, 12 to 45 when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 0.8 V to 1.3 V.
(iii) The elastic constant ratio K33/K11 can be properly designed to be from 1.1 to 3, more preferably from 1.3 to 2.5 for even more desirable steepness and response. A liquid crystal composition comprising as an essential component a compound of the general formula (I), particularly a compound of the general formula (Ia), exhibited a steepness high enough to provide a high contrast even when the threshold voltage is as relatively low as from 0.8 V to 1.8 V. This effect is developed by the selective incorporation of essential components as described in detail above. This effect is developed also because the elastic constant ratio K33/K11 can be properly adjusted to be from 1.3 to 2.5.
(iv) The viscosity of the liquid crystal composition is from 10 mPa.s to 80 m.Pa.s. The viscosity of the liquid crystal composition can be designed depending on the desired threshold voltage. The viscosity of the liquid crystal composition is preferably from 10 mPa.s to 45 mPa.s. The liquid crystal composition of the invention can maintain desired response due to the incorporation of a compound of the general formula (I), particularly the general formula (Ia), as a main component even if it has a viscosity of from 25 mPa.s to 30 mPa.s or more.
(v) The nematic phase-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature TN-I of the liquid crystal composition can be designed to be from 75xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C., preferably from 80xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 c. for portable use or outdoor use.
It goes without saying that one or more of these requirements (i) or (v) described in detail above are preferably satisfied.
In Invention 16, the super-twisted nematic (STN) liquid crystal display device is preferably in the following embodiment. The twist angle of the super-twisted nematic liquid crystal display device can be predetermined to be from 180xc2x0 to 360xc2x0, preferably from 220xc2x0 to 270xc2x0. The liquid crystal display device of the invention preferably satisfies at least one of the following requirements when the driving temperature falls within the range of xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
(i) The temperature dependence of Vth xcex94V/xcex94T is preferably 7 mV or less, more preferably 5 mV or less when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 0.8 V to 1.8 V, 4 mV or less when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 0.8 V to 1.6 V.
(ii) The steepness xcex3 (ration of saturation voltage Vsat to threshold voltage Vth) is preferably 1.15 or less, more preferably 1.08 or less when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 0.8 V to 1.6 V, 1.07 or less when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 1.0 V to 1.8 V, 1.06 or less when the threshold voltage falls within the range of from 1.2 V to 2.5 V.
(iii) The ratio of maximum to minimum of steepness xcex3 at a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C. can be predetermined to be 3% or less, preferably 2% or less.
It goes without saying that one or more of these requirements (i) to (iii) descried in detail above are preferably satisfied.
The liquid crystal display device described above is STN-LCD which shows little or no increase of current flow, reduced response at low temperatures and enhanced contrast against increase of data or color display during {fraction (1/60)} to {fraction (1/400)} duty, preferably {fraction (1/100)} to {fraction (1/250)} duty display.
The foregoing nematic liquid crystal composition is useful for TN-LCD or STN-LCD, particularly STN-LCD. The foregoing nematic liquid crystal composition can be used also for transmission or reflection type liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal composition of the invention may comprise an ordinary nematic liquid crystal compound, smectic liquid crystal compound, cholesteric liquid crystal compound or the like incorporated therein besides the foregoing compounds.